DESCRIPTION: The long-term objective of this proposal is to understand the role of exposure to multiple stressors in socioemotional developmental development among children living poverty. Psychological health, psychophysiological stress, and motivational outcomes will be assesses in a follow-up study of early adolescents. Parent-child relationships and stressor coping strategies are examined as personal variables that may help account for the expected negative multiple stressor - socioemotional health outcomes.